1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric power-feeding structure for feeding electric power to a moving body which is driven to be raised or lowered, such as a window glass of a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
In the window glass of a motor vehicle, such as an automobile, electric power is fed to the window glass in which a heating wire is laid for such as the prevention of dew condensation. As an electric power-feeding structure for feeding electric power to the window glass in cases such as where the heating wire is laid in the window glass which is driven to be raised or lowered, an electric power-feeding structure shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B is conventionally known.
In the electric power-feeding structure shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, a moving body-side connector 105 provided on a window glass 102 which is disposed in an inner space of a door 101 and is driven to be raised or lowered, and a door-side connector 106 provided in the door 101 are connected via a feeding line to feed electric power to the window glass 102. Looseness is produced in the feeding line in conjunction with the raising or lowering of the window glass 102, and in a case where the amount of looseness is large and if such a feeding line is able to move without any restriction, there is a possibility of causing a malfunction such as the feeding line becoming bitten by a raising and lowering mechanism of the window glass 102. For this reason, the looseness produced in the feeding line is restricted by an excess-length absorbing device 103 disposed in the inner space of the door 101.
The excess-length absorbing device 103 is so configured that the feeding line is accommodated in a case 111 in such a manner as to be turned back in a U-shape along the raising or lowering direction of the window glass 102. On end portion side (indicated by reference numeral 104 in the drawings) of the feeding line is held by a sliding member 112 engaged with the case 111 movably in the raising or lowering direction of the window glass 102, is led out from the case 111, and is connected to the moving body-side connector 105. The sliding member 112 moves vertically while being accompanied by the deformation of the feeding line turned back in the U-shape inside the case 111, and the feeding line 104 follows the raising or lowering of the window glass 102. Although looseness is produced in the feeding line within the case 111 in conjunction with the vertical movement of the sliding member 112, its movement is restricted to within the case 111, and the biting by the raising and lowering mechanism of the window glass 102 is prevented (refer to patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-57828
In the electric power-feeding structure disclosed in the patent document 1, the feeding line is accommodated in the case 111 in such a manner as to be turned back in the U-shape along the raising or lowering direction of the window glass 102 to cope with the raising or lowering of the window glass 102. In this case, an excess length by at least more than half the stroke of the window glass 102 is required for the feeding line, and the amount of looseness produced in the feeding line in conjunction with the raising or lowering of the window glass 102 is also relatively large. For this reason, the case 111 for accommodating the feeding line is necessary, and the case 111 becomes large in size. It is difficult to further secure an accommodation space for the case 111 in the inner space of the door 101 in which the window glass 102 and its raising and lowering mechanism are accommodated.